Sleeping Never Comes Easy
by Kamizuki Raven
Summary: Um…just read the story, I can’t think of anything. I think the rating is high, but i want to be safe so idon't loose my account. Ja ne!


Sleeping Never Comes Easy

**Sleeping Never Comes Easy**

**A Naruto Fan Fiction**

**Disclaimer:** This is for all my stories and future stories; I.Do.Not.Own.Naruto. If I did, Hayate would still be alive; Izumo and Kotetsu would be seen more often; Neji wouldn't be such an ass as Sasuke; Sakura would be dead by now and Hinata would be the outspoken person rather then the shy one. Who said life was fair, seriously.

**Warnings:** Dunno... not promising anything. There is something I can think of though. Expletives for a 14-year-old and some gruesome events may occur. Like I said, I'm not promising anything.

**Summary:**Um…just read the story, I can't think of anything; R&R.

**Author's Notice: **I'm not sure where I'm going with the story and don't know what the parings would be. Also, I didn't think the plot through so there may some things out of place. I'm going to try my best with twisting the plot to make it make sense, please no flames on that note.

_**Susuki's POV**_

I'm running through the crowed streets, jumping between roofs, ducking in alleys, avoiding all flying projectiles while carrying my messenger bag from school. My soul goal is to make it home with few injuries, take a shower and sleep while there's still time to do so. I've lived with this life ever since I came here from the Demon Country and hid in this village to avoid dying from my own village. Ironic isn't, I'm hiding from a village that wants to kill me while living in one where the villagers are trying to kill me? I'm sick of living this pathetic excuse of a life. I want to live with someone, anyone that I can trust while still being who I am; me, not a demon. I continue to run home asking myself, what _is_ home?

After dodging what would be called a near death, I quickly close the door behind me separating a world of peace and a world of violence. Hearing the satisfying click of the lock, I go to my couch and crash before I even know if this is my couch or someone else's. If it was, I could care less. I've never been a picky person and in truth, I can't afford to be one. Tomorrow would be something else; something else that I never wish tomorrow comes as I'll be running for my life again and again until they kill me, if they kill me.

As I woke up, I realized that my head was spinning and I felt extremely sick to my stomach. 'What. The. Hell.' I think to myself wondering what was causing such an awful pain. I soon lost time and began to get cold chills. 'Not good, oh God… I _need _to get help _now _before it's _too _late.' I find brain telling my body but my legs refused to do so as they kept shaking. '_I need to find help now; I'm not sure how much longer I can stand this! C'mon fucking legs... work damn it, work!!' _My brain screams at my legs and by some miracle I found the sweet ability to walk or at lest limp. Thanking what ever God or person was looking over me, I use the gift to walk to an advantage. Fumbling numbly with my keys, I lock the door behind me and make my way through the thickening crowds of Konoha to the hospital before I killed over. Before I even manage to get off my street a mob of villagers come and rush me. I soon find myself rushing to the hospital for my life until I run into someone and they use a silencing jutsu and I let tears of terror fall freely from my eyes while they beat me nearly to death. Everything goes dark as something collides with my head and someone passes out. Before I lost the fight to stay conscious, I see someone rush to side swearing under his breath.

I'm met by bright lights and white walls when I wake up and try to sit up with my eyes still clouded. My body registers to my brain that that's a bad idea and I just slump back against the mattress and pull the blanket tighter over my shivering frame trying to stay warm.

"So, I'm glad you decided to wake up, my name's Hayate, what's yours?" A soft voice said pushing my bangs back revealing my deep sea blue eyes.

"Dad… is that you; is that really you!? How, how did you come here!? I missed you, God I missed you!!" My mouth moved before my brain filtered it.

"Whoa, kid, I'm not your father, sorry. Are you going to be alright? I mean you look awful plus you're burning up." He said with shock and concern in his voice. As I get a closer look at his face, I realize he doesn't look all that well either.

"Oh, sorry… I forgot my dad died a few years ago. What was your name again?" I asked with a look of sadness on my face.

"Hayate, how about you, do you even remember your name?" I thought a while before the question registered through my brain.

"Susuki, um… I…" I stutter trying to regain my bearings and thinking how to form words again.

"Yeah, what is it; do you need something, kid?" He asked and I just stare at a point on the wall behind him not meeting his eyes entirely, but still meeting them.

"I… um… thank you?" I questioned my words until I figured that should suffice for a thank you. It wasn't really what I was going to say, but it was close enough. Besides at least I'm somewhat coherent in my stupor.

"You're welcomed, but I wasn't the one who saved you." I only look at him tilting my head to one side and another cold chill went up my spine again.

"Yeah, we saved ya, kid. He just heard what happened and wanted to keep you company." Someone said walking into the room with another person following him. The first one had wild hair that fell all over the place with a bandage over his nose and the one behind him had hair that fell over his right eye.

"Hey Kotetsu, Izumo, what's up, how you've guys been? I'm glad you two showed up. Care to explain what happened to her?" Hayate asked the two people in the room.

"What's there to explain? The villagers hate me and want to kill me. Several of them pay the shinobi to kill me. It was only a matter of time before I landed in the hospital. I'd rather wait for them to kill me, what's the point in living when you're always in fear?" I pitched in finding my voice again and the ability to form words into sentences again. Each of them shared looks of concern as the one with hair over his eye sat on the bed and the other took the chair on the other side of the room and brought it over to the bed I laying on.

"You don't have to have such a perspective on life like that just because a few people hate you." The one with hair- Izumo was it- said.

"The whole village hates me, I know that don't tell me an obvious lie." I said coldly pulling the covers tighter as I coughed scratching the back of my throat raw.

"Huh, good point, but you're wrong if that's your only reason for coming to a conclusion like that." He said placing a hand on me to push back down on the bed as I tried sitting up again. "You shouldn't bother with getting up, not in your condition anyway. Besides, there is no reason to do so when you're already w- tired enough." I could tell he was about to say weak, but he changed the word maybe not making feel worse then I already was I guess.

"You seem tired; maybe we should come back later." Kotetsu- I think- said ruffling my hair up a tad. They all left and I fell into a deep sleep only this time a comfortable one and a smile on my face. It felt so, so… warm… so warm to know someone actually cared for you.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

**A/N: **Yeah, I know it seems a little messed up in some ways, but my brain was gone while I wrote this. Don't worry about reviewing for the few that do, I'm just glad if this story lives long enough on the site. Anyway, I'm making the chapters based on the POV of the characters, so updates should come quickly.


End file.
